


speak first, think later

by dagger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagger/pseuds/dagger
Summary: gerome likes men. inigo does too but manages to put his foot in his mouth anyway.





	speak first, think later

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not 100% pleased with this but i've been working on it a while and i want it DONE.

Another day, another rejection! Inigo honestly doesn't understand what about Gerome is more appealing than him-you can't even see his face for gods' sakes! Or maybe that _was_ the appeal- it was pretty mysterious! On the other hand, Inigo himself was there and so handsome and charming...Gerome wouldn't know charm if it bit him in the ass! Honestly. Inigo feels like crying just _thinking_ about it.

 

"I only go because you keep dragging me out." Gerome says, after Inigo complains following another night out.

 

"Well, yes!" Inigo says, shrugging, "For all that women fall all over you, which i can _not_ understand, by the way-"

 

"Yes, you've mentioned."

 

"Right! They adore you, but with your...your general stoicness, I guess? You're never gonna find a girlfriend, let alone a wife! I've decided to help you. I _am_ an expert, after all."

 

Gerome honestly looks...well. He doesn't look much with the mask hiding most of his features but he seems to be frowning harder, somehow.

 

"That...isn't necessary."

 

"Oh but it is! My dear friend, I wouldn't want you to-"

 

"I prefer men." Gerome interrupts.

 

Inigo's whole world spins. If he were the type to think before he spoke, he would perhaps have said 'oh? I didn't know!' or 'I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me!' However, Inigo has never once thought before he spoke in his life and he's not about to start now.

 

"Oh, so you don't want to be manhandled so much as you want to be _man_ handled-wait, Gerome, come back!"

  
  


If anyone had asked Inigo before, he'd have said Gerome was an expert at avoiding interpersonal interaction but now...well. Now it seems he's gone up a level! Inigo hasn't seen hide nor hair of him since their last talk. To be honest, he finds himself...missing Gerome. They were friends, after all, and Inigo couldn't imagine that he'd said anything that could've hurt his feelings. Gerome barely seemed to have feelings most of the time, after all. Surely he could take a little joke. A little joke that Inigo himself hadn't spared another thought to! He definitely hadn't been imaging any manhanding with Gerome involved. Every night. Nope! No nightly thoughts of manhandling.

 

...ok. So.  Perhaps Inigo has a little bit of a crush! It's not a big deal, honestly! He's found plenty of men attractive before! The chaos that would be unleashed if he turned his charms on men and women would be catastrophic, so for the world's sake he sticks to women.  That is definitely the real reason, and he's not scared of anything! He could woo any man he set his mind to and that's a fact! Not that he wants to woo Gerome, or anything. Obviously.

  


Inigo decides that he needs help after a month of being steadily avoided. He considers talking to Lucina first but, honestly? The first person he wants to talk to about this is his mother. His mother is practicing a dance a short distance away from most of the camp when he finds her. She's lost in it, and she looks amazing. Inigo can only dream of dancing like she does one day. He's not nearly so graceful or refined. He sighs, as loudly and as dramatically as he can. His mother jumps and whirls around to face him, hand on her heart.

 

"Oh, dear! You startled me." She says, laughing. Inigo smiles in return automatically, watching as she wipes sweat from her forehead. "Do you need something?"

 

"I fear I've offended Gerome in some way!" He says this with the most dramatic air he can muster. His mother doesn't look surprised, and gives him a look that seems to say 'hurry it up'.  After a short silence, he says, "I made a joke when I shouldn't have and now he's avoiding me!"

 

"Ah," His mother says, "Well, that does sound like you! Are you wanting...advice?"

 

"Yes? Of course?"

 

"Well, what did you say?"

 

"Ah. Well. He told me something in confidence. Well, he didn't say not to tell but-"

 

"I see. You made a joke when he told you something serious."

 

"That _is_ what i said."

 

His mother puts her fist to her chin, thinking. Inigo hears Vaike shouting at Chrom in the distance. He rocks back on his heels a couple times before he looks at his mother. He resists the urge to speak again. Being quiet isn't exactly his forte.

 

"Okay," His mother says after what is most definitely an eternity and not five minutes, "I...have got nothing. I don't know where he hangs out and obviously you just need to apologize. Ask Lucina or Cherche."

 

"That doesn't help at all!" Inigo says, throwing his hands up. His mother looks apologetic and shrugs. Well. At least she tried. He thanks her for her time and wanders off to find Lucina.

 

Lucina and Gerome have always been especially close among them all, and honestly Inigo had wondered if they didn't have feelings for each other.  He had been so jealous. There was no way Gerome could lose his virginity first, and who else could be lose it to? And well now that brought up the question of who Gerome had been sleeping with - no one, obviously, or someone would've noticed! Inigo himself had lost his virginity a long time ago - he made out with some girl in a tavern and she let him touch her boobs and everything! She gave him a _handjob,_ it counts! While he's fuming, remembering Severa laughing at him when he told her, he runs right into Lucina. Literally right into her back . He falls but she doesn't budge. God, she's sturdy. He laughs and takes the hand she offers to help him up.

  


"My, Lucina! Aren't you looking beautiful today! The sun pales in comparison!" He dusts himself off as he says this, though Lucina doesn't look particularly impressed with the compliment.

 

"Inigo, sorry! You're looking rather...pink, today!" Lucina says, which is definitely a true statement.  Partly due to his hair and partly due to embarrassment.

 

"Ah, well. Thank you! Say, have you seen Gerome?" Inigo wouldn't mind standing here all day and waxing poetic about Lucina's beautiful body and pleasant personality, generally, but he's got a goal.

 

"He's avoiding you." Lucina says, crossing her arms and giving him a flat look.

 

"I've noticed!" Inigo scowls before, with much effort, forcing a smile back onto his face, "I was hoping to apologize but...he's hard to find! I thought maybe you could help me?"

 

Lucina looks conflicted,  and purses her lips.

 

"I'm honestly _very_ sorry! I've never been this sorry in my life, I mean it!" Inigo says, and Lucina looks less conflicted and more like she's considering telling him where to stick his 'sorry.' He's...really sorry. Maybe he's laying it on thick here but honestly. He misses Gerome.

 

"Look," Lucina says, annoyed, "I think he's overreacting a little, honestly. He's my best friend, though, and he doesn't want to see you!"

 

" _A little_?" Inigo repeats, "More than a little! But whatever, I hurt his feelings and I want to. Not do that. Or rather. Hm."

 

Lucina raises her eyebrows.

 

"...Can I tell you something?" Inigo asks, his voice low. Lucina perks up, going from annoyed to concerned instantly. She seems to actually think about it, and Inigo's stomach ties itself in knots. He was gonna come clean about his. Well. His feelings about Gerome because. Well, there wasn't a good reason so much as talking to her is really taking the wind of his sails. He's sad and misses Gerome and wants someone to know how he feels. Inigo is bad with secrets. Maybe he should've spoken with Owain first and told him about his tiny, _tiny_ crush on Gerome. Blurting it out to Lucina is probably a bad idea.

 

"No." Lucina says, but she looks sort of pained, "Look. Inigo. Whatever it is. You should tell Gerome."

 

He's never pegged Lucina as romance savvy, which leaves two horrifying possibilities: one, someone else has noticed his feelings about Gerome and told Lucina or two, Gerome has noticed and told Lucina. Maybe that's why Gerome mentioned it...solidarity? That would be a weird but very Gerome response, trying to make someone feel better and fucking it up completely.

 

"Oh dear gods," Inigo says. "I'm going to faint."

 

"Don't be dramatic." Lucina says, but she uncrosses her arms and inches closer.

 

" _Anyway_ , I can't tell him anything if i can't _find_ him!" Inigo says, reasonably, waving a hand for emphasis.

 

"Ah." Lucina says, clearly surprised, "Well-"

 

"Gerome!" Inigo interrupts, because Gerome has appeared behind Lucina. Lucina turns on her heel and nearly collides with Inigo on her way around. Both of them stare at Gerome, who stares back at them.

 

"Uh." Gerome starts, and Inigo could _cry_ he's so happy to see him, "Inigo. Sorry."

 

" _You're_ sorry? _I'm_ sorry! I know how serious you are, and that's a serious thing to share! Even in an army like this one!"

 

"I have two fathers." Lucina adds, which...isn't really relevant. Or...is it? He appreciates her support.

 

"I appreciate your support." Inigo tells her. Lucina smiles and nods. Appreciation appreciated.

 

"That's my support," Gerome says, testy, crossing his arms, "I'm the one who. Uh."

 

At this point he seems to realize they are very much still out in the open and people are all around them. To be fair Inigo had also forgotten. He resists the urge to put his head in his hands. Well, whatever. At least Gerome is speaking to him again.

"Gods, I'm glad you're talking to me again." Inigo says, and he hadn't realized exactly how much tension he's been carrying until it leaves him.

 

Gerome makes a face Inigo can’t really interpret because of the mask,  then turns on his heel and tells Inigo to follow him. Gerome rudely doesn't say goodbye to Lucina but Inigo bows and kisses her hand. She bops him on the nose with it, but she's smiling. He makes a face and jogs to catch up to Gerome.

 

On the way to...wherever it is they’re going Inigo babbles about how sorry he is and he'll never take Gerome out for women again. He wants to say he'll take him out to find Gerome a man but well. Inigo's not strong enough. Yet! He'll find a good man for Gerome, the perfect man. Well. The second best man for him since Inigo is obviously the best choice. He breathes and tells himself to reel it in. Gerome doesn’t say anything at all or really even acknowledge Inigo. Inigo’s too relieved to really be nervous. What does he even have to be nervous about? Nothing, that’s what! Just another friendly talk between two friendly guys. Well, one friendly guy and Gerome but Gerome _is_ his friend. Friendly by association.

 

They stop near the edge of camp, and Inigo nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels breath on the back of his neck. He whips around and is greeted by Minerva. She roars at him. He pats her nose and she walks off to lay down near them.

 

Gerome pulls his mask off and Inigo stares at him. He's seen Gerome maskless a handful of times before but he never gets tired of it. Gerome looks...serious, which isn't strange. He seems nervous, which also isn't unusual.

 

"Your tan lines are so cute!" Inigo says, because it's true. You can't wear a mask all the time and not have tan lines, and Inigo never would've believed they could be cute. They can be and they _are_ , though. It's not fair, honestly, Inigo knows he wouldn't look cute with tanlines. He'd just look ridiculous.  

 

"My- what?" Gerome looks so startled that Inigo laughs. Gerome flushes to his hairline and Inigo laughs harder. Gerome scowls.

 

"I didn't mean to tell you that, the other day." Gerome says, cross.

 

"The other day? It's been a _month_!" Inigo points out. Gerome looks contrite and then Inigo feels bad.

 

"Listen," Inigo says, gentle as he can, "It doesn't bother me, ok? You're still my friend."

 

"That's the problem!" Gerome snaps, then turns around to face the other direction.

 

"What's the problem?!" Inigo snaps back, walking around Gerome to face him. Gerome spins, though, and Inigo kind of. Walks in a circle while Gerome just keeps turning away from him.

"For gods' sakes Gerome!" Inigo feels like he's in another dimension and that he and Gerome have swapped roles somehow. Gerome grunts.  Inigo pulls at his own hair and breathes deeply. Minerva makes a truly terrifying sound and Inigo loses several years off his life from the shock of it.

 

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Gerome says, turning to look at her. Inigo can't read Minerva's expression but he gets the feeling she doesn't believe Gerome's claim of non ridiculousness.  Gerome sighs, "I'm being ridiculous."

 

Gerome turns to look at Inigo, who crosses his arms and taps his foot. His irritation was scared out of him by Minerva and now he's just confused. He makes a show of looking annoyed, though.

 

"I don't normally like pretty boys," Gerome grumbles. He sounds so put out Inigo wants to laugh again. He doesn't, because the 'normally' implies Gerome has his eye on someone. Inigo swallows hard.

 

"Oh? You _normally_ don't, huh?" Inigo smiles and hopes he doesn't look as sick as he feels, "Well, it can't be someone at camp!"

 

Gerome stares at him, getting redder by the word.

 

"How do I know? I'm the prettiest boy here!" Inigo winks and feels off-kilter, "Well. I'm a man, obviously, and I like to think I'm more handsome than pretty, really."

 

Gerome continues to stare at him at him, though now he looks more bewildered than embarrassed. Great?

 

"You don't...know." Gerome sounds just as confused as Inigo feels. Then he laughs. Inigo has never heard him actually laugh before. Snorts of amusement, sure, but laughter? This was all worth it, actually. Inigo wouldn't say Gerome has a nice laugh or anything, but he could listen to it forever, probably. Even if it's at his expense, apparently?

 

"Of course you don't." Gerome sighs, and he's kind of smiling. Inigo stares some more. "You're a good man. You wouldn't..."

 

Gerome cuts himself off and sighs. He looks annoyed again.

 

"I have feelings for you," Gerome says, "Romantic feelings."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I was going to confess the other day-"

 

"Last month!"

 

"...last month, but then you said what you did. I thought you were making fun of my obvious crush on you."

 

"...Your what?!" Inigo asks, aware his voice is kind of shrill.

 

"Yeah." Gerome says, and shrugs like this doesn't affect him at all, "I told you that just a second ago? Romantic feelings. I’m aware you don’t feel the same way-”

 

"Fuck off I don't!" Inigo yells. He needs a fainting couch, "I need a fainting couch."

 

"A what?" Gerome asks, eyes wide, stepping closer.

 

"A fainting couch. I need to lay down." Inigo says, "I think I'm hallucinating. Did you say you want to kiss me?"

 

"What?" Gerome hisses, scandalized, "I guess the implications there, but -"

 

"You wanna hold my hand?" Inigo says, absolutely giddy, laughing.

 

Gerome looks flustered and pissed off. His eyebrows are knotted up and he’s frowning hard...he’s gonna have _so_ many wrinkles when he’s old!  He opens his mouth, closes it, and then looks confused again. He's so easy to read without the mask!

 

"You're so easy to read without the mask!" Inigo says, delighted, and decides to take a risk, "Hey, can I kiss you?"

 

"Yes." Gerome says, so fast he almost trips over the word. He looks down at his feet and then back up to meet Inigo's eyes. Okay. Wow!

 

It's...quick. Inigo gets close, stands up on his toes, and kisses Gerome on the lips once before pulling back. He's worried he put too much force into it but well. Gerome seems fine. As a matter of fact he's leaning down to kiss Inigo, now. It's been...a while since Inigo kissed anyone. He's not entirely sure what he's doing, to be honest. Gerome seems to be a good kisser, but his hands are just. Well, they're not on Inigo. Inigo doesn't know where they could be, maybe they're gone. Maybe Gerome never had hands to begin with, who knows. He's distracted. He loops his arms around Gerome's neck and thinks he might be getting the hang of it when Minerva roars again.

 

Inigo jumps. Gerome doesn’t. Gerome is red and sweaty and Inigo thinks he probably is, too. Gerome asks Minerva what the fuck, but nicer. She roars back at him. He sighs and pulls his mask out from...somewhere? Where was it?

 

"Minerva's hungry," Gerome says, "She also...doesn't want to see this, she says."

 

"Ah. Well," Inigo turns to look at Minerva and shrugs, "Sorry?"

 

Minerva snorts.

 

"It's fine, she says." Gerome looks kind of awkward, and puts his mask back on.

 

"Some time," Inigo says, as Gerome walks towards Minerva, "I want to take you out. Just us. Like a date."

 

Gerome smiles at him, hops on Minerva, and they fly off. Inigo watches them go in a daze. He can’t believe this all just happened. He knows he looks silly, smiling up at the sky but, well. He’s about to look sillier. He jumps up and down a few times and waves his arms around, then he lays down on the ground, putting his arms behind his head. Gods, who should he brag to _first_?

 


End file.
